warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barkface
Barkface is a small brown tom with a short tail.Revealed in Allegiances Fire and Ice. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :When Fireheart and Graystripe are guiding WindClan home, after they had been driven out by Brokenstar, ShadowClan's leader, Barkface receives a message from StarClan, stating, "This day will bring an unnecessary death." Later, during a battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan, Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, falls off a steep cliff while battling with Graystripe, thus completing the prophecy. :Barkface is also seen at the battle between WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan tending to his cat's wounds. Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path :Barkface is a minor character in this book, only seen beside his leader Tallstar when Fireheart comes to ask WindClan not to fight ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :Barkface is seen pressing cobwebs into Onewhisker's wounds after WindClan was attacked by the newly formed TigerClan. He is shown to be in a tense mood, snapping at Onewhisker to stay still. :Later, he helps heal injured WindClan cats after the battle with BloodClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest In the New Prophecy Midnight :Barkface is now getting older, but he remains WindClan's medicine cat. Leafpaw and the other medicine cats meet up with him at the source of one of the moorland streams. When Leafpaw wants to stop and rest, Barkface says that apprentices have no stamina, and it is said by Leafpaw that he likes to sound grumpy. :Later, at the Moonstone, he motions for Mothwing to come and sit with the rest of the medicine cats until it is time to share tongues with StarClan. Moonrise :He is shown to be extremely hungry when he appears in this book; described as a walking skeleton because of the starvation in WindClan. Barkface tells the other medicine cats at their half-moon gathering why WindClan is starving; Twolegs had been poisoning the rabbits, making them unsafe to eat, and that many cats had died already from the sickness. He warns Mothwing away from a dead rabbit before telling them this. When Leafpaw suggests they bury it, Barkface says there is no point, that no cat would touch it now. Dawn :Barkface, during their journey, suggests they should find a place to rest before continuing. He helps Leafpaw find a herb for Morningflower, as her paw was hurt. :Later, when the Clans find the Tribe of Rushing Water, he suggests that the most tired and weak cats should take the nests, and the others could rest where they could find space. Starlight :Barkface is seen helping his frail leader, Tallstar, along with Onewhisker, a WindClan warrior. :Later, Barkface calls Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Onewhisker to him, saying that Tallstar wants to see them. He missed the part when Tallstar declares Onewhisker his deputy and successor, as he was off collecting herbs for Tallstar. Tallstar dies right when he gets back. :Barkface gratefully accepts help from Leafpaw when he did not have enough herbs to care for his two sick elders, Darkfoot and Morningflower. :Later, Leafpaw comes to tell him about the Moonpool, and he is seen the next night at the Moonpool. He had offered to take Onewhisker to the Moonpool the next day, but Onewhisker says that Barkface shouldn't make the journey twice in two days, and that he has waited a long time to get his name and nine lives, and he could wait some more. Twilight :Barkface is seen at the Moonpool. Sunset :In Sunset, Barkface tells Leafpool how sorry he is to hear about Cinderpelt's death; apparently, Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat, hadn't heard the news, and was utterly shocked after he hears about it. In the Power of Three The Sight :Barkface takes on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. :Later, Tallstar comes to Barkface in a dream, saying dogs will soon invade WindClan territory; it ended up that Jaypaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, was secretly listening to the conversation between the two cats. Dark River :Barkface mentions that Morningflower, a WindClan elder, is strong again after contracting greencough; but Jaypaw can tell Barkface doesn't believe Morningflower's strength will last much longer. Outcast Eclipse :While at the Moonpool, Barkface and Leafpool are extremely quiet and tense; this is mainly due to how ThunderClan and WindClan are in a fierce dispute over prey. Long Shadows :Barkface is present at Jayfeather's naming ceremony, and grunts, "Well done," as Jayfeather passes him. Sunrise :Barkface is seen at the Moonpool, with his apprentice, Kestrelpaw. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Barkface is revealed to have died of old age in between ''Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice at a Gathering at the beginning of the book. His apprentice, Kestrelflight, had now taken his place as WindClan's sole medicine cat. References and Citations Category:Medicine Cats Category:WindClan Cat Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Supporting Character